


Do You Salsa?

by theheartchoice



Series: DeanCas | AU Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #ProfoundBond Prompt Collection, Alternate Universe, Amputee Castiel (Supernatural), Cooking Lessons, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Gabriel (Supernatural), Meet-Cute, Mild Language, POV Dean Winchester, Prankster Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartchoice/pseuds/theheartchoice
Summary: Dean just wanted to make the perfect Mexican dip. He didn't know it would take two to salsa.OrThe one where Dean doesn't dance - until he has good reason to.





	Do You Salsa?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlee/gifts).



> inspired by the prompt shared by noxlee on the [**ProfoundBond** discord](https://profoundnet.tumblr.com/discord):
>
>> **Instructor:** "Welcome to salsa class! Who's ready to learn how to dance?"   
>  **Dean, with a bag of tortilla chips:** "Uh.. I think there's been a misunderstanding." 
>> 
>> [ [original twitter post](https://twitter.com/dmc1138/status/879844153974194177) ]
>> 
>> _Dealer's choice whether Cas is the instructor or someone else in the class._

Dean doesn't dance. He's never danced before and he doesn't plan to change that in the near future.

He signed up for a Mexican _cooking_ class - but clearly there's been a mistake. _Salsa 101_  has nothing at all to do with learning the culinary secrets of the perfect salsa dip. In fact, the only 'dipping' going on in this room is the bodily kind. 

The instructor says he's welcome to join them, but no way, no thank you. He'd rather keep his dignity in-tact. 

As Dean goes to leave he remembers Sammy actually dropped him off - and drove away; he doesn't have a ride outta here.

His exit is then blocked, anyway, by a short man pushing a trenchcoated man into the room.

"This is for your own good, bro," says the shorter man.

The tall, dark and handsome man in the trenchcoat looks about ready to smite his apparent brother. It occurs to Dean, then, that Sam was the one who signed him up for this class, and with their history of pranking each other, well.. Dean might just have to do some smiting of his own when he gets home - starting with Sam's laptop.

The trenchcoated man looks fierce as hell - until he turns to face the room full of people who are stretching and mingling, and suddenly he looks terrified. Blue eyes blow wide as he gulps down an onset of nerves.

At least Dean's not alone in wanting to _not_ be here.

The instructor tells them to 'partner up' and the shorter man takes that as his cue to leave, giving a hearty slap to his brother's back before slipping back out the door.

_Well, what the hell?_ thinks Dean, and approaches the tall man with hand outstretched. "Hey, I'm Dean."

The man eyes him warily, his body tight with tension as his hand meets Dean's. "Castiel," he says, gaze dipping to catch on Dean's armful of tortilla chips and his head tilting in silent question.

"You don't wanna be here either, huh?" Dean says, and some of that muted fury returns to Castiel's features as he glances toward the now-closed door.

"I was betrayed."

Dean can empathise. "Well, whaddya say to us bein' partners, then? 'Cos my brother set me up too, and I really don't dance. Plus, no one else brought snacks," Dean jostles the bag for emphasis.

Castiel's face softens and a small smile appears, shy and nervous. "It's.. been a while."

"At least you've got experience."

A confused head tilt, and then, "You.. have never danced before?"

"I mean, not like _this_ ," Dean gestures with his free arm to the room. He doesn't miss Castiel's eyes pass over him, either: appraising, down then up, coming to meet Dean's eyes with no hint of embarrassment at being totally caught checking him out.

Castiel proceeds to remove his coat and bundle it over one arm. "Since I am forced to be here against my will, It would be nice not to add insult to injury. To dance with someone who will not expect more than what I am capable of."

"Dude, whatever your capabilities are, I promise you got me beat."

With a resigned sort of sigh, Castiel leans down to shift his pant leg up past his shin. 

"Oh." Castiel has a wooden leg.

"It.. limits my movements some, and.. adversely affects my rhythm."

Suddenly, Dean has a second reason to wanna dance with this guy - and he can safely say that's never happened before; he's never gotten past the: _I'd dance with him 'cos he's hot as fuck_ , reason. It's not like the guy's broken. He shouldn't be made to feel inadequate or incapable. And not that Dean's Patrick Swayze on the dance floor or anything, but he can bust a certain kind of move if the occasion calls for it. 

Dean takes his bag of chips along with Castiel's coat and sets them down together on the bench seat by the window. He removes his own jacket to add to their little pile of belongings, and says, stepping closer to Castiel, "How 'bout I bring the rhythm, you bring the moves, and we'll stay close to each other for when we both misstep."

Castiel looks like he might be considering it. "I may fall," he says gravely.

Dean nods, unphased. "Then I'll catch you. Or, we'll go down together," he smiles, bright and earnest, reaching his hand out again - this time in offering of something more than just the standard social practice of two strangers meeting. 

Hesitant, Castiel places his hand in Dean's. 

They're quite close, now. It's nice, somehow comforting. A considerable layer of tension leaves Castiel's shoulders and something inside Dean eases at the sight. Dean realises how much he's actually looking forward to this.

"So, Cas." A look of minor wonder accompanies Castiel's head tilt this time, a smile twinkling in his eyes. "Any advice for a first-timer?" 

Castiel's smile grows and comes to settle into a smirk. "Hold on tight." 

Oh, Dean plans to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ you can [**like + reblog on tumblr**](https://theheartchoice.tumblr.com/post/185701111188/do-you-salsa-au) if you want to  ♡
> 
> This was just supposed to be an additional few lines to the existing prompt - but it got away from me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I think I'll try doing more prompt-based ficlets since they're good practice!


End file.
